


Just Smile

by Sunflowx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowx/pseuds/Sunflowx
Summary: Adrien has always had a ruff childhood but something are to much for even him to handle. When the one person in his life gives up on him he decided to take action into his own hands. After 4 years of no one seeing Adrien or Chat Noir what is Marinette going to do when both return with no expectation.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Just Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone reading this the first chapter is a bit of a suicide au so for anyone uncomfortable with it just skip to chapter two this chapter only is a little of a back story you won’t miss much (no one will die in this). In would also like to say in future chapters there will be smut but it will be labeled. Also the characters are aged up chapter one they are 17 in every chapter after they are 21.

“Adrien are you listening ” Natalie's voice interrupted adrien's thoughts.

“Oh” Adrien said somewhat embarrassed that he had been caught not paying attention “can you replete that please.”

“You have a photo shoot today your fencing practice has been canceled” Natalie continued unfazed by the blondes lack of interest.

“Is it one of those ones again” Adrien put an emphasis on the word those. Ever since he had turned 18 a couple months ago the child photoshoots has been canceled. They were replaced more adult ones to say the least a lot more skin had been shown.

“Yes Adrien one of those” the assistant replied in an emotionless tone. “Oh and one more thing your father wants to talk with you”

At one point Adrien would have just told Natalie to go and tell him that maybe if his father wanted to talk to him he should show up for breakfast for once. He had long since given up of that stuff though, he found out it got Natalie in trouble more often than not.

“I will be down once I’m done” with that Natalie left him in silence.

Adrien sighed he hated being left with his thoughts, he tried to keep them at bay but that got the best of him. Adrien felt worthless. There was no rest. It was the same day in and day out. School, fencing practice, photo shoot each one showing more and more skin, and finally Chinese, if he was lucky he would go on patrol with his lady but that rarely happened anyone. He was just so tired.

Sighing to himself he decided enough time had passed and went to find his father. Dreading another conversation with him, they usually ended badly.

Getting up from the seat he headed to his father's office. Wandering through the halls he once loved, once felt happy in. Now it felt like a prison.

He reached his father office and brought a shaking fist to the door. Knocking only once before he heard a muffled come in.

Adrien walked in and immediately felt the aura in the room shift from bad to so much worse. 

“Adrien I heard you had a little hissy fit at the shoot yesterday”’his father waited for a response.

“They wanted me to show a lot of skin and I don’t feel comfortable with it” Adrien finished with a shaking breath.

A sudden loud fist slammed on the desk with a loud noise echoing through the small room. “Adrien I don’t care what you feel my brand-“

Adrien didn’t even let him finished he was done “oh let me guess you brand is more important I’m you own son” Adrien was almost screaming at this point “do I even mean anything to you I’m your own blood” 

Adrien walked out not bothering to hear what his father said next it wouldn’t change anything. He was on the verge of tears but he wouldn’t hurt himself cry, he wouldn’t show that the words they spat at him meant a thing.

Once he reached his room however he broke down, locked the door and slumped on the ground and cried.

By now it was a usually thing, crying. Every day. He got up done with the tears and stared at himself in the mirror.

Smile he thought smile and no one will know. It’s not what’s on the inside but what everybody sees on the outside. Smile and they won’t ask what’s wrong. 

He did however had one thing keeping him going, patrols with his lady. Speaking of which, if he left now, he could still meet her.

He looked at the sad broken boy in the mirror and got up wiped away his tears and smile that million dollar smile. 

“Plagg claws out ” 

————————-  
Marinette POV

To say Marinette was having a bad day was a complete understatement she was having the worst day. Her designs that she had been working on she spilled coffee on and completely ruined it, weeks of work gone down the drain. Next she was late to school. Finally it was the big day she was going to ask Adrien out but he had straight out rejected her and humiliated her.

Marinette was not in the mood for patrol but at least she would have some alone time. That was unless kitty showed up but she was in no mood. 

“Tiki spots on” 

With a flash of red light she changed into her alter ego. She leaped through the streets of Paris finally settling on the Eiffel tower for some much needed quiet time. 

“M’Lady just who I was looking for” a flirtatious voice sounded behind her.

“Chat please leave” Ladybug sighed all hopes of a peaceful night vanished. With the things that happened with Adrien she didn’t want to deal with chat tonight.

“Week one little peck on the lips and I’ll do   
whatever you want” chat finished still behind her.

“Oh my gosh chat can’t you just leave me alone I don’t want to see you just leave” ladybug snapped.

“Oh” chat said in a broken tone voice cracking a little. “Whatever the lady wants” he bowed and left.

Since chat ruined the mood she might as well head back. 

Reaching her rooftop she swung down and detronformed as her foot hit to floor.

“Marinette you shouldn't have said that” the high pitched voice of her Kwami said.

“And why not he was being annoying and he never stops” 

“Marinette there’s something you should know about all chats” tiki continued.

“Go one” Marinette continued brows sown together in concern.

“All chats they don’t exactly have a good home life to say the least. Plagg he chooses the trapped ones the ones that need an escape and he gives it to them. Most of the time the are broken and some will always be, but ladybugs and the ones that give them life again. Without ladybugs the chat would most likely give up. Just as there would be no ladybug without her kitty no offense Mari but as the Kwami of the ladybug Miraculous I choose the stressed ones the ones that need a rest and the cats help them relax without them they would turn to a life of stress and depression, in a way the balance each other out. `` The Kwami finished.

“You mean give up like in life” Marinette said with a nervous tone. “Oh no tiki what have im I done” 

I have to talk him apologize she though but then it hit her, she could she had no way to once he was detranformes she couldn’t find him. With a shuddering sob she cried herself to sleep.

—————————  
Adrien's POV

Adrien stood in front of his vanity mirror looking a stranger in the mirror.

“Hey kid open up you’ve been in there for a long time and I know I’m gonna regret saying this but if you need someone to talk to I’m always here for you.” Plagg voice was muffled thought the closed door separating the two.

“I’m fine just go away Plagg I don’t want to hear you” Adrien replied down with Plagg all together.

He stared at himself drawing a shaking breath in. First his own family had rejected him, his mother ran away from him and his father straight out ignored him. Slowly by slowly he stopped making an effort with his school life and friends. All those things didn’t matter though because the only thing that did matter was his lady but she still ran away from him. 

At this point the tears were flowing freely now he didn’t bother to try to hold them back.

He slowly turned the non on the bath, letting the water flow. 

Just as slowly he walked over to the dresser and opened it pulling out a small knife he stole from the kitchen.

He go in the tub barely making it there as his vision was blurred by the tears.

It going to be over soon. He brought the knife up to his right wrist. It’s going to be ok. He cut through his skin feeling nothing but a light sting. It going to be better. Tears were streaming down his face. It will get better. He cut though his left wrist.

The tub was filled with more blood than water at this point.

With his last breaths he sang the song his parent had sung over and over to him as a child.

Please hush don’t keep on crying  
My child with a lovely face if you cry you won’t look as beautiful.

I pray that you can live honorably.

Be a man of high importance.  
Bring honor to your parents’ name.  
Be a warriors of your county.

Please hush my child there is a full moon like the head of a scary giant. One who’s looking for a crying child.

Tak lelo...lelo...lelo ledung… please hush, my beautiful child

With the last world leaving his lips his whole world went black.

———————-  
Marinette POV

The next week was odd Adrien hadn’t been at school, it wasn’t unusual for him to miss a couple of days but a week was unusual.

Once Monday had started however everyone was taking girls were whispering at their lockers guys were talking quietly in the hall.

“Hey Alya” Marinette says as she spots the redhead in the halls “ hey what the hell is everyone talking about.

Alya opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by the bell “quick we have to get to class”

They sped through the hallways going to their first class that they also happened to share.

Right as the sat down the teacher came in.

“Alright class I know what you all hear and the news that was shared about our classmate this morning because of these event there will be councilors in the front office today if anyone needs to talk. All classes today have been canceled. You are dismissed” Mrs. Smith finished.

“Alya what is she talking about” Mari turned to her friend with a confused look on her face.

“You didn’t hear Adrien tried to kill himself.” 

Alya continued on but Marinette wasn't listening anymore.

————————

Four months have passed and still no sign of chat or Adrien but the last wasn't a mystery he had moved to America and was long gone.

Surprisingly along with chat Hawkmoth had disappeared too.

The only thing that didn’t disappear was her guilt of what had happened months ago.

—————————

A year had passed she called him every night leaving him voicemails hoping he would get at least one.

—————————

Two years had passed she called him every month still no answer.

—————————

Three years she stopped calling but every year on his last appearance she got so wasted she forgot her own name. She had long since given up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for ready please leave a comment I would really appreciate feedback ;)


End file.
